


Rescuing You (Coda 3x06)

by RavensCAT



Series: 9-1-1 Season 3 Codas [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 3x06, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coda, Getting Together, Hurt Eddie Diaz, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Jealous Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M, Sad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Sick Christopher Diaz, Street fighting, USING WORDS, Upset Evan "Buck" Buckley, Working things out, crying Eddie Diaz, crying Evan "Buck" Buckley, upset Eddie Diaz, we're going to pretend Lena is played by someone we all love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCAT/pseuds/RavensCAT
Summary: Eddie knew he was hurting his family with the street fighting but he didn't realize to what extent until Christopher ends up in the hospital. Eddie knows he needs help. He knows he needs to stop but he can't. He doesn't know how. Will Buck be able to help him?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: 9-1-1 Season 3 Codas [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511429
Comments: 39
Kudos: 685





	Rescuing You (Coda 3x06)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, hello, so this became a monster of a coda and sort of ran away from me. 
> 
> Also not beta'd so ignore the mistakes.

*

“I forgive you.” Eddie says, arms crossed over his chest. “Also what it means to be part of a team.” He hopes that Buck will forgive him too when he finds out what he’s been doing. Buck looks at him with those surprised puppy eyes. “Just don’t do it again.” He says.

A smile breaks out on Buck’s face as he tries not to cry. He presses his lips together and lets out a little chuckle which sounded more like a sob of relief as Eddie holds out his hand. He grabs it and goes in for a hug. Eddie rests his head against his shoulder and Buck leans his head against Eddie’s, trying to get closer. 

Eddie lets out a grunt as Buck presses against his bruised ribs. He digs his fingers into Buck’s arm as he shoves him back. Buck reluctantly lets him go with a frown on his face.

“Wha…”

“Buckley.” Bobby walks over to them. 

Buck frowns at Eddie as he shifts uncomfortably. Buck glances towards Bobby and Eddie takes the chance to get away.

*

After his talk with Bobby, Buck tries to find Eddie but he’s nowhere to be seen. Just then the alarms ring out and Eddie comes running out from the direction of the lockers. He’s already in the truck before Buck can say another word. Buck sighs, he’ll talk to Eddie later. He knows he’s going to have too because there is no way Eddie got those injuries while playing with Christopher. Christopher cannot cause that much damage to a six foot man. He gets in his jeep to go home. 

*

Eddie is putting away and restocking their bags after a call when Bobby’s phone rings.

“Hello, this is Bobby Nash.” 

Eddie turns to look at him, as he talks.

“What?! Is he okay? What happened?” Bobby asks.

Eddie walks over to him as he hangs up.

“What’s wrong, Cap?” Eddie asks.

“It’s Buck… he’s at the hospital.”

“What? What happened? He was okay when we left for the call.” Eddie asks panicking slightly.

“I don’t know, they didn’t explain it to me. Just said that he… he cut himself.” Bobby explains.

“Cut himself…” Eddie frowns as his heart thunders in his chest. “What do you mean? How?”

“I don’t know, I’m going to the hospital to check.” 

“I’m coming with you.” Eddie replies firmly. “My shift is almost over.” 

Bobby nods, “Let’s go.” He quickly explains the situation to Chimney.

*

“Excuse me, I’m looking for a patient brought in not long ago, Evan Buckley.” Bobby says once he gets to the receptionist.

“Uh, Bobby? Eddie?” 

Eddie and Bobby look over to the sound of the voice and Eddie runs over when he sees Buck standing there.

“Hey, they said you were injured. That you cut yourself…” Bobby says.

Buck lifts his arm and Eddie grabs it to take a look.

“Yeah, I… uh… just got some shallow cuts from the...um… broken windshield glass. I told the paramedics that I was on blood thinners and they sealed the wounds.” Buck explains.

“But they brought you here, to the ER.” Eddie says.

A look of realization comes over Buck, “Right, no… uh… they just thought I should get checked up. I just finished giving the police my statement.”

“But what happened?” Bobby asks.

“It was crazy, this lady hit this guy two days ago, um, she must of hit her head pretty bad, cause they found a brain bleed. Probably why she was so confused.” 

“What about the guy in the windshield?” Eddie asks, still holding Buck’s arm gently.

“In surgery, um, doc says he’s got a fair chance.” he explains.

“Because you jumped in there and saved him.” Bobby says with a proud smile. “Probably didn’t even occur to you to worry about yourself.” 

“Yeah, I know, I know. I didn’t think, just rushed in like I always do. I guess it’s like the uniform is my costume. You know, I… I put it on and suddenly I’m brave and I’m strong and I make a difference.” Buck says, “Feels like without it I’m not much of anything.”

“Buck, you saved two lives without the uniform. It’s not a costume, it’s who you are.” Bobby says.

Buck frowns. “Uh does this mean you’re ready to let me back… for real?” Buck asks.

“Doesn’t matter if I’m ready. You are. It’s time for me to get out of your way.” Bobby says.

Buck turns to look at Eddie who gives him a smile finally releasing his arm. Bobby turns to leave and Buck stops him.

“Hey, Bobby.” Bobby turns to look at him. “Are you hungry? Maybe I could buy you both breakfast, I’d be nice to catch up.” 

“Yeah, it would.” Bobby says as the three of them start to walk towards the door. 

“Uh, I’ve actually got something to do… raincheck?” Eddie asks.

Buck frowns, but nods. 

“You have a ride?” Bobby asks.

“I’ll manage.” 

“Take my jeep.” Buck pulls out his keys and hands them to Eddie. 

“You drove yourself here?” Eddie asks, frowning.

“No, no. The firefighter knew me, he offered to get it here for me when I was ready to go. It should be in the first row just outside the doors.” 

Eddie grabs the keys from him, “Thanks, man.” 

Buck nods and watches as Eddie runs off.

“You notice anything off about him lately?” Buck asks.

Bobby nods. “The man has not been the same since you’ve been gone.” 

Buck looks at him.

“He really missed you… we all did. I’m glad you’re back, kid.”

Buck smiles softly. “I’m glad to be back.” 

*

After Bobby drops Buck off at home he takes a three hour nap, it would’ve been longer except he’s being woken by a knock at his door. He squints at the time before stumbling out of bed and down the stairs. He pulls open the door frowning.

“Eddie? Is everything okay?”

“Hey, were you sleeping? Sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you. I just came by to drop off your jeep.” He holds out the keys.

“Oh… you could’ve kept it longer, I’m not going anywhere.”

“That’s okay, thanks.”

“Okay, do you need me to drop you off at home?” Buck asks.

“Nah, it’s cool. I have other things I need to do and Lena is waiting downstairs for me.” Eddie says, immediately regretting it when he sees the look on Buck’s face. 

“Lena?” Buck is looking at him with those sad puppy eyes and Eddie hates it.

“Buck…”

“Okay.” Is all Buck replies with as he starts to shut the door.

“Buck, wait!” Eddie puts his hand on the door and immediately winces when it sends a searing pain down his side. 

“Eddie? Are you okay?” Buck frowns pulling the door open again. He reaches out and puts a hand on his shoulder. 

“I’m fine.” Eddie huffs.

“No, you’re not.” He yanks Eddie inside.

“What are you doing, Buck?” Eddie asks as Buck shuts the door behind him. Buck reaches for his shirt and tugs him closer. “Buck…” Eddie looks into Buck’s eyes. Their lips are inches apart.

Buck slowly drags Eddie’s shirt up, moving closer. “Let me see your ribs.”

That breaks Eddie out of his trance and he jerks back. “I’m fine, Buck! I just fell on my side.” 

“You did not get that bruise from falling on it. Let me see.” Buck is persistent.

“For fuck’s sake, Evan, just drop it!” Eddie snaps.

“Are you serious right now?!” Buck yells. “Just let me fucking see it.” 

“No.”

“Seriously? Are you a child? Be a man and let me take a look.” Buck goads.

Eddie growls before grabbing the hem of his shirt and ripping it off.

Buck gasps, “Eddie, what the fuck? You did not get that from falling.” He says eyeing the dark purple bruise spread across Eddie’s side. He steps closer and lightly traces his fingers over it. Eddie shivers and then jerks in surprise when Buck pushes against his ribs. He lets out a pained grunt moving back from Buck’s hand. 

“Fucking hell, Buck. A little warning would have been nice.” Eddie grits.

“You have a fractured rib, Eddie. You need to go to the hospital and get an x-ray.” Buck says.

“No. It’s fine. I don’t have time.” 

“Eddie, it’s going to get worse if you don’t stop straining it.”

“Buck, it’s fine.” 

Buck clenches his jaw, “Eddie, what have you been doing? You did not get that from falling.” 

“Drop it, Evan.” He says before pulling his shirt back on.

There’s a knock at the door. Before Buck can say another word Lena pops her head in.

“Hey, just wondering if everything is okay? You took a while.” 

“Yeah, yeah, everything is fine. Let’s go.” 

“Eddie…” 

Eddie doesn’t stop to listen. Buck watches him go with his lips pressed together firmly. 

*

“Bosco…” Buck calls as he walks into Station 136. 

Lena comes down the stairs eyeing him warily. 

“What are you doing here, Buckley?” she asks.

“What have you and Eddie been doing?” he asks.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Bullshit! You know everything. You’re with him more times than not. Why is he hurt all the time?” Buck asks.

She sighs, “Come, sit down.” 

He follows her over to the benches and sits down beside her.

“What’s going on with him?” Buck asks.

“Look, he’s working through some stuff. When he was in the military he was able to work out his aggressions because of the circumstances. Sure we have intense adrenaline pumping scenarios here, but it’s nowhere close to what he faced out on the field in Afghanistan. He always had an outlet for his anger issues. Now that he’s no longer in Afghanistan that aggression is building up again and he has nowhere to release that pent up energy. He even ended up getting into a fight with some guy over a parking spot. He got himself arrested and called me to bail him out.” 

“So he actually got arrested?!” Buck groans.

“Yeah, and he wasn’t allowed to talk to you.”

“Okay, but what happened? What has he been doing now?” Buck asks. 

Lena actually looks sheepish before answering him, “Uh yeah, about that. I took him to this street fighting ring where I go sometimes to release my own pent up anger and I don’t know what’s going through Eddie’s head but he’s starting to use it as a permanent outlet instead of the occasional once in awhile thing. I tried to get him to go see someone along with the ring but he wouldn’t listen. Eddie has PTSD that much is clear and he needs to talk to someone or this is going to get worse. I try to make him understand as much as possible but he just doesn’t listen so I end up going with him to the street fights more often than not so I can make sure he doesn’t get hurt too badly. I’m glad you came here Buck, I was trying to work up the nerve to come tell you. There is no one else I can tell without Eddie and I both getting fired.” 

Buck sighs, as much as he wants to hate Lena and yell at her he knows it’s not completely her fault. Eddie needed an outlet and he clung to the first thing that was dropped in his lap. He didn’t think about the long term consequences just like Buck didn’t think about the consequences for his lawsuit.

“Thanks for telling me. Keep an eye on him. He trusts you more than me right now.” Buck says. “Uh, uhm… also… are… you two…” 

“No, we have not fucked if that’s what you’re implying and we probably never will. You and Christopher is all that man ever talks about. He is so head over heels for you it’s not even funny.” 

Buck blushes.

“And for what it’s worth, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier.” 

Buck gives her a nod before he stands up. 

She stands with him and she walks him out to his car.

“Keep me updated.” He says.

*

A couple weeks later after their shift, Buck is at home and has just finished eating when he gets a call. He frowns at the caller id before answering it. 

“Hello?”

_ “Hey Buckaroo, you home?” _ Carla asks.

“Yeah, I’m home. Is everything okay?” Buck says taking his dishes to the sink, phone pressed between his ear and shoulder.

_ “Do you know where Eddie is?”  _

“No? He said he was headed home.” 

_ “Well he’s not here, that's for sure.” _

“Is something wrong?”

_ “Yeah, I have a family emergency and Eddie isn’t picking up his phone. I really need to go.” _ she says.  _ “I was hoping you knew where he was.” _

“Hey, it’s okay. I’ll come over.” Buck says, “I haven’t seen Christopher in a while either.” 

_ “Oh, thank you, Buck.”  _

“Yeah, no problem. I’ll be over in five minutes.” he slips his phone into his pocket after hanging up.

Buck quickly grabs his keys and wallet and rushes out the door.

*

After Carla leaves Buck and Christopher sit together on the couch. 

“So buddy, what do you want to do?” He asks.

“Can we watch a movie?” He asks.

Buck looks at the time, there is still two hours before Christopher’s bed time. “You finish your homework?”

He nods. “Yes, I finished before dinner.”

“Okay, how about we get your teeth brushed and change you into your jammies and then we can watch, yeah?”

“Okay.” 

Buck smiles as he watches Christopher make his way to his bedroom. He follows after him to help him out. After Christopher is changed and done brushing his teeth they get snuggled onto the couch. 

“I missed you, Buck.” Christopher whispers from against his side.

Buck’s heart breaks. “I missed you too, buddy. I’m sorry I couldn’t come by earlier. I know you had a hard time after the tsunami.” 

“It’s okay, Bucky, I don’t have the nightmares much anymore.” Christopher whispers.

“I’m glad to hear that, Christopher.” 

“Did you have them too?” Chris asks Buck.

Buck tightens his hold around Christopher. “Yeah, I did. I still do.” Buck whispers. 

Christopher frowns putting a little hand on Buck’s cheek, “Daddy was always there to hold me when I had a nightmare. Who held you, Bucky?” He asks innocently.

Buck clenches his eyes shut tightly. “...No one.” 

Christopher puts his arms around Buck’s neck and hugs him tightly. “I’ll hold you next time you have one.” 

Buck pulls Christopher onto his lap, returning the hug. “Thanks, Chris.” He kisses the top of his head. 

“When will daddy be back?” he asks.

“I… I don’t know, bud.” Buck says, “I’m sure he’ll be back soon.” 

“Ok. I don’t like that he’s coming home late. He’s always hurt when he comes late. He thinks I’m asleep but I see him cleaning himself up in the bathroom.” 

Buck’s mouth parts as his brain runs a mile a minute.  _ Fuck, he needs to get Eddie to talk but he’s not going too. Eddie isn’t the share your feelings kind of person. He’s the suck it up and deal with it kind of person. What can he do? Poor Christopher, he needs his dad’s support right now, not have him getting himself killed. _

About an hour into the movie Christopher falls asleep in his arms. He carefully carries him to his bedroom and tucks him into bed. Christopher murmurs something in his sleep before falling quiet again. 

Buck shuts the door behind him but doesn’t close it all the way. He goes back over to the couch and lays down. He jerks awake a couple hours later when he hears the door slam shut. 

“Eddie?” Buck blinks through the darkness. 

“Buck? What are you doing here? Where’s Carla?”

“Why weren’t you answering your phone?” Buck asks, annoyed.

“Why? Is Christopher okay?” Eddie asks as he panics. He tries to storm over to his bedroom but Buck holds him back.

“He’s fine. He’s sleeping, keep it down.” Buck whispers.

Eddie looks at him. “Why are you here?”

“Carla had a family emergency and you weren’t answering your phone so she called me.” 

“Fuck… I’m sorry.” Eddie mumbles.

Buck moves closer and then pauses. Eddie smells like blood, sweat, and alcohol. 

“Eddie… are you drunk?” 

“No, I’m not. I’m fine. Thanks for coming but I’m here. You can go.” Eddie says.

“So you haven’t forgiven me?” Buck says suddenly.

“What? Of course I have…” 

“Then why are you avoiding me? You barely talk to me…” 

“I’m talking to you now.” Eddie says.

“You know what I mean…” Buck goes over to the light switch and flicks it on. They both squint at the sudden brightness and Eddie immediately turns his face away from Buck.

“Eddie? Eddie look at me.” Eddie turns his head slowly. 

Buck gasps, he understood why Eddie has been growing his beard out now. As hot as it looked to Buck, it has a purpose and that purpose was to hide the bruises on his jaw that are no doubt blooming there. Eddie’s lip is bleeding, he’s got a cut on his cheek.His nose is a bright red but luckily it’s not bleeding. His left eye is swollen slightly. His knuckles are bruised and bloody and he’s got minor cuts all over his body. His denim shirt is clean but the white tank he has on underneath is bloody and covered in dirt. 

“Eddie, what the fuck? Were you in a fight?” Buck asks.

“Look, Buck, it’s not what you think…” Eddie tries to explain.

“And what do I think?” Buck asks sternly, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Look, it’s a gym, we were training and we just got a little carried away…”

“A little carried away?” Buck asks incredulously, “You’re fucking bleeding everywhere.” 

“Buck, they aren’t as bad as they seem. You won’t even notice them after I shower.” 

“Eddie this isn’t the first time this has happened. What about your ribs?” Buck asks.

“I told you I fell. It wasn’t a big deal.”

Buck grits his teeth as he watches Eddie lie to him. “Eddie! Everything about this is a big deal! Lena told me everything!” He yells then wincing when he hears Christopher coming down the hall. 

“Daddy?” 

Eddie turns his face away from Christopher’s, “Hey buddy. Sorry we woke you.” 

“You’re hurt…” 

“I’m okay, mijo.” 

Christopher sniffles and Buck crouches down and reaches for him. “Hey, he’s okay. He’s going to be okay.” Buck says, as he pulls Christopher into a hug. “I don’t want to lose daddy too.” He cries. Buck’s eyes well up with tears as he looks up at Eddie, who has a look of horror on his face.

“Christopher…” Eddie starts.

Chris looks at him before turning away and hiding his face in Buck’s shoulder. Buck picks him up and stands. 

“I’m taking Christopher to my place for the night.” Buck says as he heads towards Chris’ room. Eddie just watches him, making no move to stop him. 

He grabs Christopher’s stuff and puts it in a backpack. 

“Will daddy be okay?” Christopher asks. 

“He’ll be fine, he just needs to sleep.” Buck answers as he slings the backpack over his shoulder. He picks up Chris again and goes back to the living room where Eddie is still standing. 

He walks past without saying anything and heads to the car. He helps Christopher get in and puts the backpack beside him.

“I’ll be right back, okay?” 

Christopher nods, “Can you tell daddy I said ‘I love him’?” 

Buck nods, closing the door and going back inside. 

Eddie turns to him with teary eyes. “Buck…”

“Don’t.” He snaps. “Take a shower and sober up. Don’t talk to us until you have and think about what you’re putting your son through. Oh, and your son said he loves you.” Buck doesn’t wait for a reply and storms out. 

*

_ “Buckley?” _ A tired voice answers from the other end.

“Lena, hey. I need you to go make sure Eddie is okay. I’m with Christopher.” Buck says.

_ “Buck, it’s 2 AM…” _

“I know, I’m sorry for bothering you but Eddie came home drunk and beaten and Chris saw him. I just need to make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.” 

_ “Yeah, okay. I’ll go check.”  _

“Thank you.” 

_ “Yeah no problem, kind of feel responsible…” _ Lena trails off.

Buck clenches his jaw and refuses to think about it because as much as he wants to yell at her it’s not going to help. 

“Thanks.” he hands up and turns around to look at Christopher who is already asleep in the back.

He gets out of the car and carefully lifts Christopher into his arms and carries him into his apartment. He heads straight upstairs and tucks him into bed. He comes back downstairs and takes a deep breath. His eyes welling up with tears. He clenches his hands into fists, resisting the urge to cry. 

How could Eddie think of doing something so stupid and lie to him over top of that? He didn’t even think about what would happen to Christopher if something happened to him. What Christopher would go through, what he would go through. Buck needs Eddie in his life and he’s not ready to let him go so soon after just getting him back. 

He paces back and forth in his kitchen trying to figure out a way to help Eddie. He knows that if he tells someone, Eddie may lose his job. He also knows that Eddie is too far gone to just give up his fighting. He growls in frustration. He feels helpless, he looks up towards his bedroom where Christopher is sleeping. That poor precious boy. He doesn’t need this. He just lost his mother and then went through a tsunami. He needs his father’s support, he doesn’t need to worry about whether his dad is going to come home the next morning or not. 

Buck stifles a sob as he goes over and collapses on the couch. He bites the back of his hand trying to keep the noise at bay. He needs someone to talk to but the only person he ever really talked to about things like these was Eddie. He runs a hand through his hair and leans back on the couch. He closes his eyes and the next thing he knows is he’s lying sideways on the couch and someone is knocking on the door. 

He blinks himself awake and looks at the clock, 6:15AM. He jerks upright and rushes towards the door, pulling it open, hoping Christopher isn’t disturbed. 

Eddie is standing on the other end look like death.

“What are you doing here?” Buck asks.

“I… I wanted to see you both.” Eddie replies.

“Christopher really doesn’t need to see you like this.” Buck answers.

“Look, I know I fucked up but I just…”

“You just what? What can you say that will justify what you’re putting us through? What you’re putting your son through? For fuck’s sake Eddie, your son just said ‘he doesn’t want to lose you too.’”

“I know, okay?! I know I messed up. I didn’t mean for it to get this bad but I just… I don’t know. I…” 

“You what? You enjoy beating people to pulp? I know you need an outlet for your anger Eddie, but beating people up? Is that really helping you? What’s going to happen to Christopher if you go to jail? Or worse? He doesn’t need this.  _ I _ don’t need this.” Buck exhales hard. “We’ve been through multiple traumas, we don’t need ‘seeing you dead’ added to the mix.” 

“Fuck, Buck, you think I don’t know that? You think I want my son seeing me like this? That I want  _ you  _ seeing me like this? I don’t, Evan, but I don’t know what else to do. I’m afraid that if I don’t find a way to release my anger at a place like this, it’s going to come home with me and I can’t do that. Not to Christopher and not to you. Dios, you two are my world and I would rather die before I hurt you both.”

“You’re hurting us now, Eddie!” Buck yells, eyes turning bloodshot red. 

“Buck… look I don’t know what Lena told you but...:”

“She told me enough. You need help Eddie and you aren’t going to get it from a place like what you’re going to.” 

“Buck, it’s going to be fine…” 

“It’s not going to be fine!” Buck growls.

Eddie is starting to get angry and Buck can see it in his eyes. 

“You need help, Eddie, and you need it now. Before you do something you regret.” 

“Buck! Help!” 

Buck swivels around and rushes up the stairs towards Christopher without a second thought, Eddie following close behind.

“Buck!”

“I’m here, buddy, I’m here.” Buck says, sitting on the bed in front of Christopher, pulling him into his arms. 

“I saw daddy die.” he cries. “He was hurt.”

“Christopher, mijo, I’m right here.” Eddie says, taking a seat beside Christopher on the opposite side of Buck. He wraps his arms around both of them. Buck gives him a look over Christopher’s shoulder. 

Buck rests his cheek against Christopher’s and then pulls back in alarm. He presses his palm against his forehead. Eddie gives him a look.

“He’s got a fever.” 

Eddie puts his own hand on Christopher’s cheek. His eyes widen. 

Buck passes Christopher to Eddie and gets off the bed. He goes into the bathroom and grabs the thermometer and comes back. 

“Christopher, can you put this under your tongue for me?” he asks gently.

Christopher opens his mouth and Buck places it in his mouth. Christopher rests his head against Eddie’s chest and Eddie’s heart breaks. Dios, he’s barely been around lately. 

The thermometer beeps and Buck grabs it. Eddie watches the blood drain from Buck’s face.

“What is it?” Eddie asks.

“105… we need to go to the hospital. Now.” Buck says urgently.

Eddie nods and stands up. He picks Christopher up and grabs his bag while Buck rushes down the stairs to grab his wallet, phone, and keys. 

“Eddie!” Buck yells.

“Yeah?” Eddie comes down the stairs.

“Do you have Christopher’s medicaid card?” He asks. 

“Yeah, it’s in my wallet.” Eddie answers as Christopher rests his head on his shoulder.

“Where are we going, daddy?” Christopher asks. “I’m cold.” 

“We’re just going to the doctor so he can help you feel better, does that sound good?” Eddie replies.

“Okay.” He lifts his head weakly before putting it down on Eddie’s shoulder again. “Is Buck coming with us?”

“I am, I’m not leaving you, Christopher. It’s going to be okay.” Buck answers as he ushers them out the door and locks it behind him. 

*

“Hello, what’s your emergency?” The receptionist asks as soon as they walk into the ER.

“Hi, my son has a fever.” Eddie replies.

“How high?” 

“105.” 

“Okay, what’s your son’s name?”

“Christopher Diaz.”

“Date of birth?”

“May 6, 2011.” 

“Do you have his medicaid card?” She asks.

“Yeah,” He shifts Christopher to grab his wallet but Christopher whines and doesn’t let him move his arm. 

“I got it.” Buck whispers, reaching into Eddie’s back pocket and pulling out his wallet. He opens it and pauses when he sees a water damaged picture of him and Christopher from the day of the tsunami. He stares at it before shaking himself out of it and pulling out Christopher’s health card. He hands it to the lady. She takes down the information and hands it back to him. He puts it back in Eddie’s wallet and then slips the wallet into his own pocket. 

“Alright, have a seat in the waiting area, someone will be out shortly to take you in.” 

They nod and take a seat, Christopher in his dad’s lap. Eddie runs a hand through his son’s hair, resting his cheek against his head. 

“Daddy?” 

“Yeah, mijo?”

“You aren’t going to leave us, are you?” Christopher asks.

Eddie’s tightens his grip on Christopher and glances at Buck. “I’m not leaving you, mijo. I’m not going anywhere.” 

“But what if you get hurt really bad? I don’t like your new night job.” Christopher whispers.

Buck’s heart breaks, he feels tears well up in his eyes again. His stupid medications making him more emotional than usual.

Eddie looks at the tears in Buck’s eyes and his own fill up with tears. What the hell is he doing? He’s putting his family through so much just so he could go out and beat a few people into the dirt to feel better about himself. 

“I’m sorry, mijo.” 

“Christopher Diaz?” The nurse interrupts him before he can say anything else.

Buck and Eddie stand up and head towards her.

“Hey, I’m Mia, I’ll be the one checking Christopher over before the doctor comes in.” 

“Hi, I’m Buck, this is Eddie.”

“Is this your son? He’s adorable.” she says, smiling at Christopher. He smiles backs. “Let’s check you over, yeah?” 

He nods and she takes him from Eddie’s arms and tickles his side as she places him on the bed. He giggles and she laughs with him. 

She easily checks him over and Christopher happily complies with her. She is such a loving and caring nurse and makes their hearts swell seeing her behave so nicely with Christopher. 

“Hmm, other than the fever he seems to be completely fine.” she says, turning to look at them.

“What does that mean?” Buck asks. “Why does he have a fever then?” 

“It could be a couple of things. I’ll let the doctor explain when he gets here.” 

They nod.

“I’ve got to go do another round but the doctor will be here shortly. Just press this button if you need anything.” she says, before ruffling Christopher’s hair and heading out the door.

Eddie notices Christopher’s heavy eyes, “Sleep mijo, we’re right here.”

“You aren’t going to leave again while I sleep are you?” Christopher asks.

“No, I promise, I’m not leaving. Not again. Sleep  cariño.” Eddie whispers, running his hand through Christopher’s hair as he closes his eyes. 

Buck sighs softly as Christopher drifts off into a deep sleep. 

*

About fifteen minutes later the doctor walks in.

“Hello Mr. and Mr. Diaz, I’m Dr. Ness.” 

Eddie and Buck give each other a startled look.

“Uhh…” Buck starts.

“Oh, sorry, are you two not married?” he asks.

They shake their head. 

“My apologies. Anyways, I looked over your son’s reports and test and everything seems to be fine except for his fever.”

“What could have caused it?” Eddie asks.

“The main cause for a fever is an infection of some sort but your son seems perfectly fine. He’s also not dehydrated. He’s not any new medication is he?” 

“No.” Eddie replies.

“Okay, and any long periods of sun exposure?”

“No.”

“Okay, has there been troubles at home?” he asks soothingly.

“What?” Eddie looks at Buck.

“I mean is everything okay at home? Have you two been arguing lately? Anything stressful happen recently?”

“Uh, well he was recently in a tsunami. I was with him when it happened. I wasn’t able to find him for quite a while though. His mom also recently passed away. I wasn’t able to see him for some time because of work and Eddie hasn’t been around much during the night.” Buck whispers.

Eddie gives Buck a look of betrayal and Buck glares back. The doctor notices their looks.

“So trouble at home. Christopher could be under a lot of stress. He may be trying to hide it from you because he doesn’t want you two to worry any further. The two of you fighting probably isn’t helping. Sometimes when a child is under stress, their body starts to think of it as an infection and it tries to fight it off the only way it knows how and that is a fever. Christopher has been through quite a few traumatic experiences in a short span of time and it’s not helping you both have been away for quite some time. Right now he needs his family together and happy. So for him, I would suggest you work out your differences. We’ll give him some medication and his fever should go down in a couple hours. Keep an eye on him and try to keep him happy. Help him talk with you. Listen to him. Get him to tell you what’s on his mind. Sometimes that’s all they need. Even adults. Sometimes all we need is to talk out our issues.” he says. 

Eddie swallows hard but nods. 

“Okay, Mia will be back in a couple minutes with Christopher’s medicine. Then you guys are good to go home. Just monitor his fever.” 

Buck nods and thanks him. Once the doctor is gone Buck turns to Eddie. 

“Eddie… you can’t keep doing this to us, man.” Buck closes his eyes tightly. 

Eddie clenches his jaw, his son’s fever is caused by  _ him.  _ He can’t believe it. An eight year shouldn’t be stressed but Christopher  _ is _ because of  _ him _ . It’s his fault. He lets out a stifled sob. 

“Eddie…”

“I’m sorry. Dios, I’m such a bad father. I should’ve been there. I should’ve known.” Eddie cries.

“Eddie… look, I know you’re working out your own stuff right now. You lost Shannon too and then you thought you lost Christopher too. I know you’re angry and you feel helpless that you couldn’t help him with his nightmares but him having you around  _ is _ helping him Eddie. Not having you there as he goes to sleep at night and showing up bruised and battered in the morning is not. He needs you around Eddie, he needs to know you are there and you are safe and you aren’t going to leave like his mom did. That’s what he needs.” 

“I know. I know and I’m sorry.” Eddie says. “I just, I feel so angry. I don’t know what to do.” 

“Eddie, your anger isn’t helping you. It’s not helping anyone. Your anger isn’t constructive, it’s destructive. It’s causing you more harm than good, baby. You need the help of others, of professionals. Of people who know exactly what you’re dealing with. Your PTSD is causing your anger, Eddie. I know you think fighting it out will help you calm down but it won’t. It’s only going to get worse. You need to figure out a way to calm down without having to beat people to the ground.”

“I know…” Eddie sighs. “I know, Evan. I know that. I’m just scared. I don’t want to hurt my family because I couldn’t get my anger under control.” 

Buck steps closer to Eddie and cups his face in his hands. “I know you are Eddie, but you’re hurting us now. You’re hurting Christopher. He’s too young to lose another parent. He needs you and the only way you can fully be there for him is if you take care of yourself first. Look I’ve known you been fighting for a while now but I thought you would get it out of your system and you would be fine, but it’s not going to be fine. Especially with the way you’ve been looking lately. It’s getting worse and you know I’m right. I… I did some research… and um… there are a lot of people who are going through what you are… there’s this MMA gym in LA and it’s run by an Army Veteran who went through exactly what you’re going through. I called him up and he’s down to get you into the gym so you can check everything out and talk about how you’re feeling. Eddie, he wants to help you and so do I… I got his number and address and everything. I made you an appointment…” 

“Buck… I…” 

“Please Eddie, just tell me you’ll give it a chance and just… at least go to the first appointment…” 

“I… I will… I’ve hurt you both enough. I don’t want to hurt you anymore.” Eddie whispers softly, because he knows. He knows he needs professional help. Lena’s told him. Bobby’s told him. Buck’s told him. He’s told himself. But he resisted because then it would make his issues that much more real. It would mean he actually has a problem and he just didn’t want to think about that. But, he has too. He has to think about it because he can no longer pretend everything is fine. He’s hurting his family and he can’t do that.

Buck smiles at him, lashes wet with the tears clinging to them, “I promise you won’t regret it.” he says before leaning in and kissing him hard. He pulls back in shock. “I… uh… I didn’t mean to do that…”

Eddie looks at him in surprise before he closes the distance once more and kisses Buck softly, his hands trailing to Buck’s waist and pulling him closer. They break apart breathless and Buck rests his forehead against Eddie’s with his eyes closed.

“If I knew that stopping the street fighting got me this I would’ve stopped a long time ago.” Eddie says, smiling against Buck’s lips. He feels Buck’s lips curl up into a smile of his own. 

“Maybe we can help you get your pent up aggression out some other way.” Buck whispers against his lips, dragging a hand down Eddie’s chest towards the top of his pants. 

Eddie growls as he captures Buck’s lips with his own again. Buck gasps and threads his free hand through Eddie’s hair.

“Ahem!” 

Buck and Eddie jump apart as they look over to the door to see Mia standing there with Christopher’s medicine.

“Hey, sorry to disturb, but I got Christopher’s medication.” 

Buck flushes a bright red and Eddie just gives her an apologetic smile. 

She walks further in and Eddie walks over to Christopher to wake him.

“Christopher, mijo, wake up.”

“I don’t want too.” Christopher whines.

“Mijo, I need you to take this medication.” 

Christopher groans. “I want to sleep.” 

Buck snickers as he walks over to them. “C’mon Christopher, you want to get out of here don’t you? We can all cuddle together if you get up and take your medicine.” 

Christopher opens one eye. “Together?” he asks, “Even daddy?” 

“Even daddy. Daddy’s not going to leave us during the night anymore, is he?” Buck asks.

“He is not. I promise.” Eddie replies.

Christopher opens both eyes and slowly sits up, smiling at them. Eddie holds the little cup to Christopher’s lips and helps him drink it.

“Okay, great, you are good to go.” she says, “Remember to sign out at the front and make sure to keep an eye on his temperature. If it doesn’t go down within two hours bring him back.” 

They nod and thank her.

“Is Bucky going to stay with us?” Christopher asks.

Eddie looks at Buck, “If he wants to.”

Buck nods, “I’m not going anywhere. We have cuddling to do remember?” 

Christopher laughs and Eddie gives him a soft smile. Buck picks Christopher up and Eddie grabs their bag. 

“Alright, let’s go home and cuddle then.” Eddie says. 

Christopher rests his head on Buck’s shoulder and closes his eyes again. Eddie mouths, ‘Thank you’ over his shoulder and Buck gives him a nod. Eddie holds out his hand and Buck grabs it as they walk out of the room together. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Keyboard Smash*
> 
> Kudos are love, Comments keep me going. 
> 
> Feel free to send me prompts on tumblr --> [bamfbuddie](https://bamfbuddie.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also come join us on the buddie discord


End file.
